Tamu
A Tamu is a circular, multi-storied building commonly built by the Berkozi people. It is usually a large, enclosed and fortified earth building, most commonly circular in configuration, with very thick load-bearing rammed earth walls that stand stories high and housing up to 300 people. Concept The fortified building is part apartment complex and part fortification, providing shelter and security for dozens and dozens of families, each living and working together in harmony. Each of these structures might be found with similar constructions adjacent to them to accommodate livestock, public works such as a smelting furnace, dye works, etc. Location Tamu are typically found adjacent to towns and cities - where Berkozi have been driven out of the town walls during the purges of The Great Silence but were allowed to remain close enough to still trade and do business in the region. These structures are typically found in out of the way locations off of the main road, nestled into the countryside so that they can be left in peace. Government Each Tamu is lead by a council of between three and nine elders who sit and advise the community on matters of law, trade, etc. They represent the people as a whole and typically will have an even mixture of men and women who serve in the position for a period of at least three years. Features Tamu are often constructed with the same features found within any of their constructions. The design has been improved a few times over their use but they tend to follow the same pattern. Sanitation Tamu have multiple wells located within the central courtyard to provide enough water for its people. Additionally, covered drains are constructed within the courtyard to channel rain and waste water beyond their walls. Tamu are also known to have public toilet facilities on the ground floor connected to these covered drains to ensure proper sanitation. Some Tamu have been able to create an ever-flowing stream of water from their wells to continually flush through their drainage channels and ensure that the toilets do not clog or back up with waste. Security As a fortified settlement, Tamu have few external doors, iron-barred gates, narrow windows and crenelations upon the top level to watch for raiders. They will also have escape tunnels to allow women and children to escape to nearby locations should the settlement be at risk for invasion. Exterior windows are kept small on the first and second levels to prevent entry from bandits and raiders with only modest sized openings on the top-most floor. Interior-facing windows, however, are often large enough to let in ample light and breezes. Religious All Tamu will have a temple/library within their walls. Often incorporated into the design of the wedges, this area serves as temple, library and often school for its children. The priest in residence along with his family will be given quarters next to the temple. Layout The first floor of the circular dwelling is paved in stone and is raised about six-inches to a foot up from the main level to ensure against flooding during heavy rains. The front of the 'wedge' of each apartment is often used as either bulk storage for things like firewood and grains or open to the courtyard as a shop to sell their trades. The center of the room is a raised cooking hearth and oven for each sub-section of the settlement. The second floor is the general residence where people spend their days with sleeping quarters on the third. Category:Berkozi Category:Architecture Category:Human